Earth Friends
Earth Friends was a Series that aired in 1998. It was about Animals and plants defending the earth and Saving the environments! Full Plot One day, on a morning in the 'Crystal Jungle', there was a loud sound. That was the sound of a metal object crashing. So all the animals of the forest came over to see what was happening. The metal object was actually a pod. Inside the pod lay a Baby Lizard with feathers and bug wings. The animals were not sure what to do, so they abandoned it until they could figure out a plan. One animal, a toucan, said that the Lizard was an abomination of nature and needed to be thrown away. The other animals disagreed, and exiled the toucan from the Jungle. The animals decided to take care of the lizard. They fed it, and taught it many things. But one stormy foggy night, a mysterious flying figure swooped in and took the lizard away, throwing it all the way to the other side of Earth. The lizard lived a lonely life from then on, eating scraps and bugs to survive. 3 Years later, the lizard has arrived back into the forest, with his new friends. The friends names are: Shrooshroo, Bluebon, and Axorio. The lizard's name is Leonard. They have been working together to fight for earth since then. Fighting off evil humans, Aliens, and Monsters from Destroying earth. In season 1, There was a now redeemed villain named Buximorro who wanted to remove the trees of the jungle to build a Gold factory. But the animals taught him about life and how the animals lived here, and without them the world will be nothing. The villain realized, and stopped destroying the Jungle. In season 2, there was an evil Alien named Gregor who Teamed up with a Monster named Boarius, and they Began Taking all the Power Crystals from Crystal Jungle. But the animals told them that without our crystals, the waters will run black with Corruption and the Trees will die from Pollution. But they didn't listen, so with the powers of the sunlight, they used Sunbeams to blast Gregor through his machines all the way across the galaxy. And without Gregor, Boarius was Powerless to the animals. So Boarius ran away. In season 3, Boarius made a return with a Brand new gang of Monsters. The monsters are: Finflare, Slicescale, Teartooth, and Coldclaw. They were Quadruplets, and they looked as if you combined a Lion and a shark, made it bipedal, and 50x Scarier. Finflare had Fire powers, Slicescale had Steel Powers, Teartooth had Ground Powers, and Coldclaw had Ice Powers. They called themselves 'The Elemental Quadruplets of Carzmardora'. Boarius continued to attack the Jungle, trying to reach an object known as 'The Crystal Core of Crystal Jungle'. As you may have guessed, it was a Crystal that served as the main source of Life energy in the Jungle, alongside the Surfaced Crystals. The core was located deep underground. What boarius didn't know, is that the Quadruplets were actually Quintuplets, and this Unknown fifth Sibling was.. Gougegrin, Who had powers of Corruption. In episode 17 of Season 3, Axorio and His friends were infiltrating the Fortress of Kyurzoro, Deep in the Caverns of Carzmadora. The one that 'ruled' the Fortress was Gougegrin, who had Held Boarius Captive. The friends all went up to fight, and they did. Then, Gougegrin sent out a Wave of corruption. Bluebon had made a leaf shield, but she noticed that axorio was missing from the Huddle. Bluebon saw that Axorio was Hit by the wave of corruption, Zaps of black electricity forming around his body. Axorio rose up, and they all started fighting Gougegrin again. Then, he summoned his Siblings, Who they all fought together. Leonard Was flying around the room, spitting watermelon seeds into the Eyes of his enemies. Eventually, the Quintuplets were defeated, and They were Sent to the same Abandoned planet that Gregor was sent to. Boarius was also freed, and redeemed in a four episode redemption arc. In season 4, the Final season, It's mostly just Episodes where the characters chill out, Resolve issues, and have Major character developments. Ever since the Fortress episode, Axorio has been acting Strange. For a few episodes, Axorio just dissapeared altogether. All the other friends were concerned about this, so they Went on a search party for him. They searched far and wide, left right, back forth, up down, and all around. But they couldn't seem to find him. So they eventually found themselves at the Fortress again. Then they see that a new door has opened in the fortress, so they enter the door. There, they see a Desk with a large ominous throne. They see an ominous figure, with Fiery orange eyes, gazing upon the group. Bluebon said that they know that the villain has Axorio hostage. The villain laughed, raising his 'arms' up into the air while doing so. The villain exited the throne, and walked forward. Torches lit, only to reveal the Toucan from the start of the story. His colors were much paler then before, and he had many scars and lost feathers. The villain laughed and said, I do not just have your little friend Axorio, Axorio is now my Partner in crime. As an elevator platform rose up and revealed Axorio himself, in a black tuxedo with a Black diamond symbol on his forehead. The villain then had a namedrop. His name was Nextou. After Nextou told Axorio to deal with the Intruders, Axorio then pressed a button on his shoulder. His arms then became Mechanical, with sharp claws that can shred through skin easily. The black diamond symbol began glowing red as the Second to last battle began. The friends regret fighting him, but they defeated him. Axorio did not live, unfortunately. After that, Nextou returned, and Dropped his cup of tea, shattering the cup. Nextou Then calmly asked for the Friends to leave, or there will be consequences. They all refused. Nextou told them Alright then, the choice was yours. Nextou proceeded to get surrounded by a dark orb. Then he shifted into his ultimate form, which was a Dragonlike beast with Sea-slug features and Oddly Human eyes. Its scales were like a Deep bloodmoon red, and its eyes were glowing the same Fiery orange. It could run very fast. The final batle truly began. Leonard remembered all of his friends, and how they had found him in the middle of an alleyway, cold. He then remembered the words of Nextou, and how he overheard what he had said. This made Leonard angry. Leonard got so angry, he shifted into a form that Was just him, but with spikes and horns everywhere. Also, he is a darker green, with a Black aura. Leonard then fought Nextou in the sky, Slashing and dodging and getting hit. After 10 minutes of this, Leonard decided to end it, by absorbing moonlight, sunlight, and some earth energy which created the ultimate life beam to wipe out Nextou and his fortress of death. Nextou was way off in the distance, charging at superspeed towards Leonard. Leonard was charging his beam. Just when nextou was about to Cut Leonard clean in half with his teeth, Leonard Released the final blow, Killing Nextou and erasing all Pollution from the Planet. After that, Leonard and his friends Went out for a picnic, and ate some PBJ Sandwiches. Moral of the story: Despite all the evil Monsters and Creatures in the world, Sometimes the true enemy might just be one of your own kind. Category:Story Time Category:Fake Category:Cartoons Category:Epical Category:Cool